My Optician's Son
by omggkelly
Summary: After Ally dropped her contacts down the drain, she goes to pick up new ones. When she meets her Optician's son, Austin, they seem to get along just great. / One-shot. For Mae.


**To be completely honest, I didn't know what an optician was until Mae, yaymaae on Twitter and can't tell fate on fanfiction, told me. I feel dumb but I know nothing about glasses. But anyways, she wanted Ally'ss optician to have a son. The son? Austin.(:**

**Optician- a specialized health care practitioner who designs, fits and dispenses lenses for the correction of a person's vision. **

* * *

Ally sat in the waiting room, reading a magazine patiently, while waiting for her name to be called. Of course, even though he appointment was scheduled for an hour ago, she had to be one of the last few people waiting. This always happened.

She had dropped her contacts down the drain the morning she woke up late. It's been a week and she's tired of having to wear her glasses. She was smart and always paid attention in class, being a goody-goody in every situation, so the glasses on her face really stuck out and made her seem like the stereotypical nerd. Although, what's wrong with being smart and wearing glasses? Hey, at least she doesn't have a chunk of dental work in her mouth.

"Ally Dawson?"

Ally stood up quickly, relieved that finally - after a very long wait - her name has been called. She walked into the main room. A chubby middle-aged women, with round glasses at the tip of her nose, lead her down the hall, to where her normal room was.

"Thank you," Ally said, as she took a seat on the long chair. The women nodded and left.

This is the time where she has to wait more. It's like you have to wait in the waiting room just to get to wait in another room. Ally can't complain though. This chair was long and more comfortable than the other; her feet being able to stretch up and lay down.

She turned her head when she heard footsteps. Her cheeks turned red at the boy walking in. A tall, blond boy, with perfect shaggy hair, walked in. His white dress shirt looked wrinkled, parts of it untucked, and his hair had a few strands going in many directions. It was obvious he has been working all day.

She's seen him around, but has never talked to him. Actually, the times she did see him only lasted for a couple of seconds. She never knew who he was. She wondered how someone who looked so young could be working in a place like this. Ally, though, didn't know him, and was never one to get into someone else's business, so she thought nothing of it. But now, she has no choice. He was in her room, holding a clipboard and pen. He was obviously here for her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said with his head still looking down as he walked in, "Ally Daw-" he looked up, unable to finish his sentence. His feet stopped short and his cheeks tinted red, embarrassed at the fact he just made his shock so obvious. Can you blame him, though? He wasn't expecting such a pretty girl to be sitting there. She was gorgeous, with curly brown hair that ended with blonde tips.

Then it hit him. This was the girl his dad always mentioned. His dad did this on purpose. His dad always came home from working telling him about a girl named Ally. "You know, Austin, there's a cute little girl I see every month," his dad would tell him. He always heard how polite and pretty she was. "You should get to know her. Ask her out on a date.**(1)**"Austin would just laugh and shake his head.

Now he sees it.

He didn't notice he stopped short and he coughed, "Ally Dawson?" He asked, once again, trying to regain his cool.

She just smiled politely, "That's me."

He smiled in return, glad she didn't laugh or anything. "So," he began, putting his stuff down and turning toward her. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here - I mean - you're here, there must be a reason so I asked and-"

She let out a little giggle, "I get what you mean. And I'm here for the new contacts I ordered.

Austin nodded and smiled sheepishly, "Right." Why was he acting like this? He always flirted with girls. To him it was easy as A B C. This time, he couldn't flirt. He was too embarrassed. Every time he opened his enough he felt himself turn red and knew he was about to stutter. He just decided to keep his cool. _She's just a girl. A person, like everyone else. Calm down._

"So, what are you here for?" He mentally, and physically, face-palmed himself. Did he not just ask that? His hand slowly fell off his face as he shook his head. "Sorry."

She just laughed it off, "It's fine."

Austin went over to the cabinet and pulled out a package labeled, "Ally Dawson." He remembered seeing it when he was with another patient. How he remembered, he has no idea.

"Ah, here it is," he said smiling and bringing it down towards her. "Are those your glasses?" he asked, pointing to the glasses on the table.

"Yeah, but now I won't need them every second on the day," she said, thankfully.

He smiled, "That's good. They'd hide your beautiful eyes." He doesn't remember thinking before speaking and he was sure he was as red as a tomato. What was up with him?

It was her turn to blush. "Th-thanks."

He smiled and decided to change the subject. "You can go in that room and put the contacts on."

* * *

She came out, her contacts in. "Ready."

"Now, just look in there and tell me the letter you see, so I can know if the contacts are good.

So she did just that.

"A, E, S, K, R, G I, O, L.'

"Thats right," he said nodding. "Those contacts are good to go, then."

She got up. "Thanks," she said, not wanting to leave.

"No problem," he said, not wanting her to leave.

She walked to the door and turned around. "So I guess I'll just see you-"

"Would you like to hang out tonight?" he asked, again without thinking, while interrupting her. "You're the last patient and I close up tonight.

He lived right up stairs, anyways. His dad loves Ally, so he wouldn't mind. Besides, it was a Friday night. He wanted someone to spend it with.

"Oh, um, sure." she smiled.

He felt his stomach twist up in excitement. "Great, I'll lead you up stair."

He was too excited to notice he grabbed her hand and ran. She laughed at sudden pull, while he smiled. They reached the stairs and she fell. She couldn't help it. She laughed. A loud laugh. A cute and loud laugh.

The way her head fell back and her mouth smiled openly made him smile. In a rush, and joking matter, he picked her up bridal style, still smiling. "I don't think you're gonna have enough energy after this laugh."

Of course, this only made her laugh even more as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She would shout his name, in a 'Put me down' kind of way, but one; she was laughing too hard. Two; she didn't know his name.

After her laughter died down, he placed her on her two feet gently in front of his door. His keys made little noises as he fumbled with them in his hand, trying to find the right one.

After he found it, he unlocked his door and opened it, letting her in first,

"Dad, I'm home!" he shouted, closing the door.

A man came out of the kitchen and his eyes brightened at the sigh of the people in front of him. "Ally! What a pleasure to see you!"

Ally didn't expect to see her optician here. She didn't even know get optician had a son. "Hello, Dr. Moon." she smiled.

"Austin, you finally took my advice!"

"Actually I-"

"You see Ally," Dr. Moon turned to Ally, "I've been telling him how pretty and sweet you were for a while. I've been longing for him and you to become friends."

Ally thought about seeing him around, but never actually saw him notice her. This time, he did, and she's glad he did.

Ally just smiled, "Looks like it worked."

Dr. Moon smiled and went back to cooking while his son looked at Ally, smiling. He was glad she said they were friends.

"C'mon, Ally." he said, still smiling. "Let's go to my room."

"Wait, Ally!" his father called from the kitchen. "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I would love to."

* * *

Ally sat on Austin's bed, while Austin sat on his desk's chair.

"So, you're names Austin, huh?" she asked, smiling at the name, thinking it was a very nice name.

"Yep," he said, loving the way it sounded coming from her mouth. "Hey, what school do you go to?"

"Miami High,**(2)**" she said. "How about you?"

"Same school," he said, smiling, but yet also confused. "I wonder why we never. You're in 11th grade, right?"

"Yep," she said smiling. "And I've seen you around. I just never took much notice."

He felt a strike of guilt. "I probably saw you around, but just don't remember."

"It's okay. I'm very quiet in school."

"Oh," he said, not really knowing how to respond. "Well, I don't know about you, but when we go back to school on Monday, I definitely want to talk to you."

Ally smiled, "Thanks, me too."

"Dinner!"

That both got up, running to the door and fighting over who gets out first.

* * *

After dinner, which was full of laughs, Dr. Moon says he has to work with papers downstairs. That's what he does, leaving them alone.

Austin was just laying on the living room floor,

"Austin, what are you doing?"

He smiled up at her, admiring the way even looks gorgeous upside down. "I love to lay on the floor after I eat. It's just, relaxing."

Ally chuckled and shook her head, "You're really one of a kind."

"And that's a good thing in your eyes, isn't it?" he asked, somewhat teasing.

"A great thing actually."

Austin decided to play. He got up, grabbed her waist, and yanked her back down, making her fall on him. She would've been completely on him if it weren't for her hands holding her up.

"Austin!" she laughed, something she's been doing a lot around him. She laughed more today than she has in a month.

"Ally" he mocked, chuckling at her expression.

His facial expression made her laugh, and her arms got weak. She collapsed and her head ducked down into Austin's chest.

"You laugh a lot!" Austin said, laughing at her.

"I'm sorry!" she said, still laughing. She couldn't help it. In fact, she felt like bursting.

After her giggles died down, she lifted her head up, just to see him looking at her.

"Actually, it's adorable."

They just stared at each other, not moving, and one of them longed for the other to speak.

"That's the second compliment you've given me today." she said, smiling.

"I still have a lot more," he said, still staring into her eyes. "In fact, if I saw you everyday, I'd never run out of compliments to say."

Austin stared into her eyes, both of their smiles fading, just as the door opened with a swing. This cause them to jump, and get on their feet quickly, while their cheeks turned red.

"Hey guys!" his dad saw the two standing there awkward. "Did I interrupt something?"

Ally's phone made a noise and she quickly looked down at it. "No, and actually, that was my dad, he's out in the front."

Austin felt his face fall and his dad saw it.

"But thank you for the dinner. I had fun," She said smiling.

Dr. Moon smiled. "You're welcome. You were great company and you're welcome here any time."

She smiled a thanks as Austin spoke up. "I'll walk you downstairs."

They spent the walk in silence. Once they reached the door Ally turned to Austin. "I had a lot of fun. I'm glad I dropped my contacts down the drain."

This cause a laugh out of Austin and a "Me too."

They just stood there, looking at each other.

"So," both of them started at the same time. They chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry," Ally blushed. "You first."

"Um, well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school on Friday?" Austin asked, clearly embarrassed. "We could hang out and then, like, go for rollerskating and some pizza. If you want, that is! I mean, I know we just met and all-"

"I'd love to."

A sigh of relief came out of Austin. "Good."

They just stood there smiling. It's crazy how two people, who only officially talked today, could be so crazy about each other.

_honk._

The sound of Ally's dad's car caused them both to jump.

"Sorry," Ally said. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah," Austin replied. Suddenly he remembered something. "Wait! Is it okay if i get your number?"

"Oh right," she said, taking out her phone "That makes sense."

Just as they finished putting each other's numbers in, Austin spoke up. "I'll text you."

"Great," replied Ally, as she walked out of the door. She turned around and said, "I'm glad I got to officially meet you."

"Me too," he smiled bright.

"Well," she dragged on, slowly walking away. "Bye."

"Bye Ally," he said, closing the door slowly. "Can't wait for our date." And with that he winked and shut the door quickly, only sending each other butterflies because of him mentioning the word date.

He didn't ignore her giggle though.

He never did.


End file.
